


Pulsars

by Lkcsi



Series: Radiant Stars [6]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Pining, Sex Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: After Yuri rescues Ioder, Flynn gets Yuri to change his clothes and dry off.
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Series: Radiant Stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Pulsars

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary: Flynn's crush is getting less and less wholesome, Flynn doesn't know it's a crush, and Yuri is definitely not helping.

Heart pounding in his chest, Flynn watched the other ship sink. Last he knew, Yuri, Repede, Lady Estellise, Miss Mordio, and a guild child Karol were onboard. From his perch on the starboard he saw tiny heads poke out of the endless blue, the pink one undeniably Lady Estellise. 

"Prepare rooms for Lady Estellise and her friends!" Flynn shouted, and his knights scrambled to follow his orders. "Find spare clothes for them, and get them warm food and drink immediately!"

He returned to scope out the ones stranded at sea with his spyglass. Lady Estellise and her pink hair. Repede, clinging on Miss Mordio, who didn't seem thrilled at all, but even so she allowed the dog to hold on to her. Karol was struggling to keep afloat, perhaps afraid of the water. 

Yuri... where was he?

He couldn't find the dark tresses of his hair, sticking to the skin of his neck and chest. As he watched Yuri's friends look at the direction of the sinking ship with worried expressions, he felt his breath seize and stop.

_Yuri, where are you?_

When a black shape popped out of the water, he heaved a heavy sigh of relief and he couldn't help but think, _that was close._

Then he spotted the mop of fair hair cradled on Yuri's shoulder. 

"Master Ioder!" He turned back. "We have also located Master Ioder! Get him, _now_!"

A boat was immediately lowered and rowed to the open sea. Events passed by in a blur; he saw his subordinates move as fast as they could to fish Lady Estellise and Master Ioder out of the water, with Lady Estellise sparing no time in casting a healing spell on her distant cousin. The others finally got on the boat, Yuri being the last, and they rowed back to the main ship. Two of his men that rescued Flynn's friends and their friends carried the unconscious prince onto the deck, followed by the others. Lady Estellise was helped onto the safe wooden deck. Rita and Karol managed to jump over the railings themselves. Repede hopped off the boat, glanced up forlornly at Flynn once, and shook himself dry, splashing him and some of the other knights with seawater. Flynn would lie if he said he didn't find it adorable, especially when Repede's fur puffed up slightly. He gave the poor dog a little pat. When it was Yuri's turn to get off the boat, he wobbled a bit, and Flynn extended a hand, but not out of conscious will. Yuri clasped his cold hand on his warm one, and for a flash Flynn's heart jumped at the contact.

"Yuri, are you alright?" He found himself asking, and Yuri just smiled at him. It was just a typical Yuri smile, bordering on a mischievous smirk, but his mind brought up the word 'warm'. 

"Yeah. I'm all fine, but damn did I think I was gonna die."

 _You better not die in the sea._ "You saved Master Ioder."

"Master what?"

Flynn rolled his eyes. Of course Yuri didn't know. _Ignorant, handsome idiot_. "He's in the line for succession of the throne, Yuri. You saved an Imperial Candidate."

Yuri had the gall to look surprised. "I did?"

"Yuri. How could you not know?"

"Hey, I didn't know. The ship was on fire, Barbos and Ragou were hightailing it out of there, and I heard someone call for help. I had to help them!"

 _Oh, Yuri. You always put yourself in danger just to save others. Admirable..._ "Thank you for saving him."

Yuri just shrugged, deflecting the praise. "You can thank me with, I dunno, getting me someplace warm. I'm freezing."

Flynn's eyes flicked to Yuri's soaked clothing, and _oh god his clothes are clinging to his skin I didn't know his hips were curved like that._

"Like what you see?" Yuri chuckled, and Flynn shot him a glare. Before Flynn could begin scolding Yuri, though, someone interrupted.

"Sir!" Sodia called out to him. Flynn didn't miss the deep frown that crossed her face for just the shortest of seconds upon seeing Yuri. "We have been able to find spare clothes for them, and we have enough for all of them except one for a grown man." Sodia glowered at Yuri once more. "We gave that to Master Ioder."

"In that case, I shall just give my personal spares to Yuri Lowell," Flynn declared, and dismissed his second-in-command, who was more than a bit perplexed judging from her widened eyes. He then grabbed Yuri's wrist and marched him through the winding path to his room, and quite suspiciously, Yuri was silent. He wasn't commenting nor quipping. Flynn produced his room key from his pocket and jammed it into the lock, and when Yuri finally said something he wished he hadn't thought of how odd it was that Yuri was quiet earlier. _Moral lesson of the story: never jinx anything._

"Oh, that was a rough insert, Lieutenant Scifo. Propositioning me, I see." Yuri was trying to stifle his laughter as he spoke that sentence almost within earshot of the other knights _._ "Can't wait for some _excitement_?"

"Yuri, I can't afford the jokes you're making. You're stressing me out so much."

"Can't afford?" Flynn could literally hear the smirk on Yuri's lips, _kissable lips._ This only meant one thing. Yuri was about to let loose another highly inappropriate jest. _Like the bastard even knew what it was like!_

"I swear, if you-"

"Don't worry, to take away your stress, I have a special ninety-nine percent discount _just for you_ -"

Flynn couldn't stop the fist, an armored fist at that, that lodged itself in Yuri's stomach in one swift punch, knocking the wind out of his friend. Yuri leaned heavily on Flynn, gasping for air and grasping at his shoulders for balance. It was at that moment that Flynn wondered why he put up with his best friend at all, and it was also the moment when the insinuations behind Yuri's words began taking root in his mind, bringing him less than wholesome imagery of Yuri... he cut off that flow of logic and concentrated on taking his point across to his rogue friend.

"Okay- ow, argh..." Yuri croaked out. "Okay... no more sex jokes. Got that."

"Keep vexing me, and I might just arrest you and throw you back in jail."

"Even if I saved your prince?"

"That remains to be seen, now are you going to have a change of clothes or do I just leave you to hang and dry?"

"Hah." 

The two friends entered Flynn's room on the ship, just as large as Yuri's quarters above The Comet, but devoid of much possessions. There was a bed, a table, and a chair. On the table were a stack of paper, some pens, a jar of ink, some wax pellets, and various other assorted materials. Flynn went to the lone and small armoire standing by the corner of the room. Yuri, upon surveying the room, whistled.

"Wow. A Lieutenant's room. So. Big."

"Shut up, Yuri."

"Shutting up, officer. Heh."

"Here's some of my spares," Flynn said as he fished out a white plain shirt with the emblem of the knights embroidered over its left breast and a pair of dark-colored pants and placed them on the foot of the bed. "Sorry they're not plain. I hope they fit you."

"C'mon. You're bigger than I am. Broader shoulders, fatter legs." Yuri's smirk turned sinister, but despite the teasing tone Flynn flared up.

"My legs are NOT-"

"Right, right. Muscly legs." Yuri picked up the clothes Flynn laid out for him and put the shirt against his body, but not touching his wet clothes, looking down to see if it would fit. 

"What is it with you and my 'fat', Yuri?" 

"It's just so fun teasing you. You've been eating well, don't you?"

"Well, yes..." And Flynn was struck with a small pang of guilt, because Yuri lived his whole life in the Lower Quarter, and the Lower Quarter wasn't exactly the place where food could fill a stomach. Flynn being fat, was that one of Yuri's ways to communicate that problem over to him, and by extension the knights? Flynn was doing his best to provide for the Lower Quarter, where he'd grown up in, yet he couldn't put food on all their tables. Not yet. Just not yet. He watched Yuri take the trousers and hold it over his _oh those slender hips he wanted to grasp_ and inspect it. 

"You go keep eating a lot so I can still call you fat, and specifically not 'baby face'." 

And maybe it was just Yuri's way to rile Flynn up, not that he really _believed_ it. "Oh, Yuri, I'm _so_ tempted to admonish you this instant." He did partially mean it, with that ten thousand gald bounty still on his head. 

Yuri laughed. "You are, but not now, I swear."

"I mean, Yuri, jailbreak?" Flynn wrung the towel from the basin of warm water. "That's new."

"Just let me go until I get back the blastia stolen from the Lower Quarter, mmkay? Then I promise I'll go back to jail if that's what you want me to do. With the extended sentence and all." He turned a bit to the side, dropped the pants back on the corner of the mattress, and began undoing his soggy belt's knot. Flynn could have sworn he saw the faintest of red spread on Yuri's face as he reached behind him to grasp at the knot on his belt. Upon undoing his belt, he then stripped off his vest and jacket and laid them on the back of the chair. 

And while Yuri was removing his clothes, for some blasted reason Flynn couldn't help the heat creeping on his cheeks. Yuri... in his private room on the ship... undressing in front of him. Why was it making him-

"Uh, Flynn. You're supposed to say something like, 'let the knights handle the missing blastia', or 'I'll personally arrest you', or something."

"Right! Right..." Flynn stammered out as he cocked his head aside with anger veiling the little bit of mysterious embarrassment. "I'm already filing a report, so we could also work on that."

"Such a scout, but no, it'll probably be faster with some third parties looking for it." 

Flynn heaved a sigh. "Yuri, I know you're jaded with the knights-"

"No. You're busy." 

He was about to retort with something along the lines of 'I can multitask' when Yuri pulled his pants down, leaving him with only underwear on, _almost stark naked in his room alone with only the two of them,_ and catching the towel Flynn threw at him. Flynn stared at the expanse of wet skin before him, unable to tear his gaze away, and as Yuri drew the towel all over his body, he wished _oh he wished that he was the one wiping Yuri's body and making him warm._ Wait, no. Flynn shook his head at himself.

"Our brigade can handle it. But I'll see to it the blastia is returned." His mouth parched when Yuri drew his left leg up to rest on the chair in order to wipe down his leg's skin. Flynn could make out the faint edges of the scar that almost killed Yuri all those years before. _He also wanted to caress his thighs, kiss the insides of his knees._

"I don't want you to be working your butt off something I can do for you and for the Lower Quarter, plus you still have a bunch of missions, I know. And, uhh... sorry, change of topics, but are you fine with me going commando in your spare pants?"

 _G-going commando._ Flynn turned even pinker, and Yuri unfortunately took note of it.

"Are you blushing, O Great Knight?"

" _No_!" Flynn's voice cracked as he swiftly turned on his heel. He just opened his cabinet again and threw a pair of boxers over his shoulder in Yuri's general direction, before half-screeching something about simply using a spare pair of his and returning them.

Then it hit him that Yuri'd have to _wear_ it, _very close to that part of his body. And he would return it after wearing it._ Was it even a wise decision? Flynn cursed the part of his brain that was peculiarly obsessed with his childhood best friend of all people. He remained standing in front of the armoire, facing it, just to hide the red on his face, and balled his fists as he willed his heart to just stop racing and his mind to be quiet about Yuri.

"Sheesh, no worries, I'm not going to steal it or anything." Yuri presumably stripped off his own soaked boxers and Flynn couldn't stop thinking about how he was just there with Yuri in his birthday suit somewhere behind him and within reach. "I'll just give 'em a bit of a wash before I return them."

"Good."

"Come on, Flynn. It's as if you and I hadn't shared clothes before."

"We have," he murmured.

"And you can look at me, dammit. You're kind of the only person I'd be comfortable with like this. Prude."

 _What did that mean?!_ "Okay, but I just want to give you your privacy." _And privacy for me too, because I'm blushing and I don't know why!_

"I have pants on now, so I hardly need any privacy." 

His worries quieted, Flynn turned back to Yuri adjusting the tightness of the pants around his waist, and he had to hold back a gasp at how nicely his own trousers accentuated Yuri's form so _nicely_ that it really brought out the slight curve from his waist to his hips. His mouth blurted out something before he could really stop it. "You're-"

Yuri looked up, eyes narrowed. "I'm...?"

"I- uh. You're..." _Gorgeous._ "You're... going to shower, soon, right?"

"Well, yeah. When we reach Capua Torim. But I don't get it. I just got in the water."

"Seawater isn't good for your skin and hair." _Wonderful hair._ "It makes it brittle."

"Really? Huh. Damn." Yuri grabbed a lock of his hair and thumbed it. "I don't want it to be brittle."

"People admire your hair." Flynn tripped over himself at what he just blurted out, and immediately sought to rectify it with a stuttered, "Y-your hair's naturally more beautiful than others'."

"Huh. Not even Estelle's?" He asked as he brought the warm towel up to his hair to rub it.

Flynn briefly pondered on it; Lady Estellise's hair was definitely unusual, in that she was born with pink hair. Objectively beautiful if only for its sheer uniqueness. Yuri's hair was a common shade of black, but it was also unusual on its own, because when the right light shone on it, purple highlights appeared. His thick strands were still deceptively soft and highly manageable, but those were also common traits. Realizing he backed himself in a corner for saying that, Flynn just put on an act of shrugging.

"Just take the compliment."

Yuri waved nonchalantly, combing his now only-damp hair with his fingers. "Yeah, yeah, but not gonna lie, I liked hearing that from you." He flashed him an unusual smile as he _finally_ put on Flynn's spare shirt. 

"I-I like your hair," Flynn sputtered out.

"Wow, what shocking news. Like you hadn't been obsessed with my hair since we were kids."

"Was I, now?"

"Yeah," Yuri cheerfully replied, "especially when I started growing it out. Liked pulling it too."

_Yuri, lying underneath him, squirming as Flynn pulled on his long locks._

"Flynn, you're red. You've been red the entire time. Are you okay?"

Flynn forced out an, "I'm okay."

"Did the jokes I made outside put little suggestions in your head, Scifo?"

"... this is your fault."

Yuri burst in laughter, much to Flynn's chagrin. "You were considering what I was telling you!" He began punching Flynn's arm like he'd always do, like he didn't have a fucking bounty on his capture, like he wasn't a mouse provoking the cat that might just gobble him up.

"I'm really considering getting that ten thousand gald, Yuri." It was just an empty threat, unfortunately–his _obnoxiously sexy_ best friend did save one of the two possible successors to the throne. If Master Ioder caught wind of the identity of the person who had saved his life, he might even pardon Yuri's jailbreak and remove the bounty. 

He turned to Yuri, almost crumpling in his hearty laughter and incoherent babbling about Flynn's predicament. Even though Yuri was lost in his way, Flynn felt _something_ , like he shouldn't act too quickly when it came to Yuri, because... well, his friend was unfurling his wings and his gut told him that, perhaps, the near future would be wonderful with Yuri travelling the world.

Perhaps he shouldn't act so rashly-

" _Boop._ "

Flynn let out an indignant and unknightly yell when Yuri took advantage of his impromptu ruminations and twisted his nose. 


End file.
